The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that can open and close a toner discharge outlet through which toner is discharged from a toner case to an apparatus main body.
A developing device is installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like that forms an image on a print sheet by the electrophotography. The toner inside the developing device is decreased as the developing device performs the developing. As a result, the image forming apparatus is configured such that a toner case storing toner can be attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus. The toner is supplied from the toner case to the developing device in the state where the toner case is attached to the image forming apparatus. The toner case includes a toner discharge outlet and an opening/closing member (shutter member), wherein the toner is discharged from the toner discharge outlet to outside, and the opening/closing member is configured to open and close the toner discharge outlet. Conventionally, an operation lever, which is attached to the toner case or the apparatus main body, is operated so as to displace the opening/closing member between the opening position and the closing position, thereby allowing the toner discharge outlet to be opened and closed.